


Who could say no to that?

by tinyFaeling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom Aritza/Gabriel Hart, Dom/sub, Fantasizing, Furry, Gentle Dom, M/M, POV Second Person, Smut, The Wicked Spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyFaeling/pseuds/tinyFaeling
Summary: Dom was writing, trying to kill some time before he went down to the café in the morning, and his mind... may have wandered.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Who could say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> The characters mentioned in this piece belong to me and [Sw33tSovereign](https://twitter.com/sw33tsovereign)

Fuck I’m tired. Why do people drink? Oh, yeah, because they’re fucking stupid and trying to forget about things that feel worse than the morning after. Like how good he looked yesterday when he was talking with Abuelita, wearing those jeans that are fucking torture to watch him walk around in. His eyes fucking sparkled, and god his _laugh_ … I should start wearing headphones in that damn café, maybe then I can work without feeling like a fucking teenager, listening and trying not to listen and trying so hard not to get fucking hard because _fuck_ that would be even worse because then he’d think I was some kind of a creep. But what if he didn’t, what if he wanted to… shit, man, get a grip. _Nobody_ has that kind of self-control; who could say no to _that_?

If he noticed you looking, and he gave some signal to meet in the back… well, you’d have to go, wouldn’t you? To set him straight, explain that this couldn’t happen because… because… fuck, what if he’d already hung up that cute little apron and by the time you got in there, he was already on his knees looking up at you with those gorgeous eyes, his tail all nervous-twitchy but his body so still as he waited for you to command him. He was already purring from nerves, but you glanced down to his crotch and, no, that wasn’t nerves; he _wanted_ this – wanted _you_. He’d unbuttoned his shirt a few buttons but left the rest for you to unwrap him like a present. You felt yourself getting hard at this perfect fucking sight; there was no way you could turn this down. No way you could turn _him_ down. Not like that. You reached back and locked the door.

Then, you reached down, gently touching that sweet face; he nuzzled into your hand, his eyes closing as he surrendered completely to the touch. You stepped closer, and he glanced up for permission before those nuzzles moved to your crotch, pressing his face against you through your jeans and purring louder as he got more excited. Those purrs were fucking heaven on your cock, and you couldn’t wait to get his mouth on you. It took seconds to get your pants unbuttoned and shoved down and he was licking you through your boxers, apparently as eager as you were to move things along. That massive, fluffy tail was quivering along the floor but he didn’t seem to realize because he was so caught up in being a good boy for you. After a few moments, you cursed and pulled the boxers down as well, and before you could get out the words “Mouth. Now.” he’d already taken your cock into his mouth and was sucking it like a champ.

You were going to cum fast like this, but _fuck_ it was too good. His mouth was warm, and a little rough with his tongue, but he was using it so well that it felt amazing when that kitty-roughness moved on your cock. Your hand was in his hair, stroking his ear, holding the hair back as you thrust into that fantastic mouth. You could feel yourself grabbing harder, pulling a bit, but he just got more enthusiastic – and you could barely growl out a warning before you came. But that gorgeous cat just swallowed it, looking up at you with such fucking reverence you nearly came again as you started coming down. He lapped at your dick so tenderly after, cleaning his own drool off your sheath and everything, it was like he didn’t want to go, as if he didn’t know you would take care of him as well. The sweet kitten had no idea, yet.

Once he cleaned you, you coaxed him to stand and backed him up against the sink so he had something to lean against – and grab onto. Then your hand was in his pants, no pretense as you shoved them down with the other as you finally got your hand on a cock that was just as perfect as the rest of him. He was making these cute little noises in his throat, almost begging but not sure if he could ask for more. You leaned up, kissed his cheek, and knelt down so his face was right in front of it. The little leopard’s eyes were so wide and he was blushing so hard; it was one of the cutest damn things you’d ever seen. But if his eyes were wide before, they nearly popped out of his head when you held his gaze and swallowed his cock whole, all the way down to the base in one go. He was so excited, the whole thing was dripping wet already. You could feel his legs shaking against your whiskers as he leaned heavily on the sink just to keep himself standing as he sucked in breath and whimpered, trying to keep some control as you held him in your throat and leisurely swallowed around him, like you had all the time in the world. You were already feeling ready to explode, this was so fucking hot, but this was about making sure your kitten got his world fucking rocked.

You backed off his cock for a moment to pop a couple fingers in your mouth, coating them with saliva before sucking him back down your throat, this time starting to bob your head – and trying not to smile as the kitty lost his fucking mind. You could hear every strangled moan and the string of babbled curses was particularly endearing since he was usually _so_ careful. As he seemed to settle a little, you reached around and gently pressed your middle finger against his ass, sliding in so easily it was as if he’d prepared himself to have someone in there… prepared for you? Your cock twitched demandingly, but the tone of the sounds he was making meant that your entire focus sharpened to playing with his body, learning how to most effectively blow his mind. His ass was greedily grabbing at your finger as he gave a high, breathy moan, so you added another and made the motion just right... He arched so hard that he nearly slipped off the sink but your hand on his hip kept him steady. His cock twitched in your throat as you stroked that spot a second time and he picked up cursing again.

“Fuck, Dom, I’m gonna— ah!” You swallowed easily, taking everything he gave you and dragging out his orgasm as long as possible between your mouth and your fingers teasing inside him. Since he was keeping himself supported on the sink, your hand moved from his hip to your cock, rapidly stroking yourself to a second release; it barely took the touch of your hand before you were peaking with him, absolutely lost in the sounds you were coaxing out of him.

You cleaned him up, cleaned up the floor, straightened his clothes and hair into something business-acceptable. You straightened your own clothes. Then you went back to your usual spot and sat back down to think about what you’d just done. He went on with his life, hopefully realizing that you’re very good at the one thing you’d just done and nothing else, and he didn’t ask for anything more because you just don’t have that in you to offer.

Well… who could say no to that?


End file.
